Threads
by ReenstheHedgehog3
Summary: Life takes many forms. Sometimes love, sometimes broken pieces, and sometimes, what you're looking for isn't found until the last second. Join Sonic and friends, old and new, on journeys of self-discovery. Contains sadness, loss, body dysphoria, love, hate, and everything else life likes to throw at us. Rated T, but may have some mature themes later. Read/Review/Comment/Suggest/Etc
1. Introduction

"Who are you?"

"I could ask the same thing."

Two bodies stand close together, barely touching, barely breathing.

"I knew you once… I guess I was wrong."

One moves, bends down, stops, stretches.

"We were idiots, weren't we."

"Totally."

A hand reaches out, pulls back as if burned.

"You can't see me."

"Why not? We are the same."

She stands aloof, her coat pulled close.

"I am a ghost to you as you are to me."

"We were in love, once."

He straightens. Makes a face.

"Was it love?"

"Was it really?"

She looks at him, those jade eyes burning into his soul.

"Did you know it was love?"

"Our pasts shouldn't pierce the present."

"Mm, so poetic. Stupid as hell, but poetic."

The sun sets lower in the sky.

* * *

"I used to know what love was."


	2. Love

Crystals.

Jewels.

Trinkets.

Whatever you called them, Rouge loved them.

Grapes.

The Master Emerald.

Beating Sonic to a pulp once in awhile.

Knuckles loved them.

Sleep.

Hunger.

Joy.

Trust between two souls, when neither expected.

Sultry voice.

A touch of lips.

Tracing of muscles with a finger.

A pause. Retraction. Hesitation.

She leans, her teal orbs drawing him in.

Amethyst meets teal.

Silence.

Then…

Bells.

Flowers.

Rings.

A commitment made in heaven.

The future looks bright.

A gasp.

Sweat.

Cold.

Tears.

It is all a dream.

She lays next to him, looking down.

No words.

* * *

"Love is more than just a word."


	3. Light

"What is that?"

"What is what?"

" _That_."

Twitch of twin appendages, small smile, wink.

"Would you like to see?"

"Am I allowed to?"

"Of course, you are."

Blush, stammer, firm nod.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"A thousand times yes."

Grin, switching on levers, pushing buttons.

The machine hums and lives.

Swirling, whooshing, thrumming.

The appearance of nothingness.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"What _do_ you think it is?"

"That's… that's a black hole!"

Nod, fist in triumph, pull a lever.

"With this, I can create synthetic black holes!"

"But what about-"

The black hole grows.

Light fades as everything turns to dark.

* * *

"Your love for me was like a black hole."


	4. Dark

They always see me like this.

Cold. Dark. Brooding.

My stoic expressions.

My sarcastic remarks.

My indifference to the Faker.

Faker? Ha. Who am I to call _him_ fake?

She can see right through me.

She knows how I feel.

She never asks, never pries any further.

I respect that.

Sometimes.

Sometimes I wish she would.

She flies above me, like an angel with transparent wings.

She fights with me, through good and bad.

All I was, all I am, all I will be.

She takes it.

No questions asked.

My darkness is not solid.

I have cracks within my secret heart.

* * *

"Sometimes in the darkness, light shines a little brighter."


	5. Seeking Solace

Tears run down my cheeks.

He did it again.

But this time, I know why he ran away.

He doesn't love me the way I love him.

In fact, he loves no one at all.

He told me he was incapable of feeling love.

Of course, I never believed him.

"You've gotta love someone!"

He smiles softly, shakes his head.

"Sorry, Amy. I just… don't feel anything for you."

He scuffs his foot along the pavement. It's cracked.

"I hope you'll understand."

He disappears like he was never there.

I try to disappear as well.

I am swallowed into the arms of darkness and crimson.

* * *

"His lips were sweet, like dark chocolate."


	6. Break Away

I'm straining.

Who said these chains could hold me prisoner for long?

I'm strong enough to break them… right?

My self-doubt chuckles, speaks up with a whisper.

 _You really think you can get away this time?_

Of course I do! I'm the fastest thing alive!

 _Yes, physically. But in your inner sanctum…_

Please, me. Not this again.

 _There is no denial, my pet. Your face says it all._

I struggle more, my wrists chafing, muscles aching for release.

 _I know you._ _I_ am _you. Your soul is mine, your heart is mine._

It takes everything I have not to scream into the darkness.

 _How long will it take you to believe me?_

My breath hitches, I cough, a drop of blood.

 _How long will it take you to cease fighting me?_

My body screams for deliverance. I scream too.

 _There is nothing you can do… except to die._

The chains snap. Broken metal flies everywhere.

I curl around myself and weep.

* * *

"Sometimes even the strongest show doubt."


	7. Heaven

**(A/N: This one is a Sonic and Tails brotherly bond. There is no intended yaoi here. Thanks!)**

"Is there really a heaven?"

Emerald eyes lock onto baby blue.

"What kind of a question is that?"

They look down, tears threatening to form.

"N-No reason."

A cocked eyebrow, moving closer onto the couch.

"Tails, bud, you know you can tell me anything."

A quick glance, then a sigh, a twitch of an ear.

"I just… I wonder if she's there."

Confusion. Recognition. Submission.

"Tails… I think there is a heaven."

A sniffle. "Y-You do?"

A small smile. "Yeah. And you know what?"

Turning his face, he looks again. "What?"

An arm snakes over, a brotherly bond shared.

"She'll be waiting for you."

* * *

"I'll always be waiting."


	8. Innocence

Where am I?

It's so… cold here.

I can hear my mama's voice.

I can't feel my legs.

Am I… dead?

Wait… if I'm dead…

Then why can I still hear you?

"Blaze!"

There it is again.

The voice, choking on sobs.

I want to make it warmer.

Wait… why are you bending over me?

Warmth… so much warmth…

Your lips on mine.

You're caressing my cheek.

I want to reach to you.

My fingers… I can't…

A voice calls out.

"It's okay, Blaze! I love you!"

I love you too, Silver.

I want to tell you so badly.

The void is disappearing.

My eyes open.

* * *

"Your innocence brought me back to life."


	9. Drive

Rumbling, chugging, sliding along.

The old pickup has seen plenty of years.

Pulling down a rearview mirror, checking behind.

No one's here on this lonely stretch of highway.

"We should've stopped for breakfast."

Correction. No one that he wants is here.

"C'mon, Jet. What's so important you drug me out in the middle of nowhere?"

He doesn't answer at first; instead, he turns up the radio.

A huff, she turns and looks out the window.

"I hate this." He looks from the corner of his eye. "What?"

"You know, this. Just sitting here, with nothing around-"

"Shut up." She squawks in anger as he pulls into a lone driveway.

"How dare you!" He gets out, goes around, opens her door.

"I want to show you something."

He covers her eyes, leads her to the edge, uncovers them.

Millions of stars fill her vision.

* * *

"It was worth the drive."


	10. Breathe Again

"But, Amy, do we _have_ to do this?"

"Sonic, if we don't do this now you will _never_ learn!"

"But this makes me look _ridiculous_!"

Families relax among the white sand, their children building castles.

Cool waters slide across the beach, bringing seaweed and shells along with them.

A terrified hedgehog, wearing blue floats, squeals and slides away.

"Sonic, I swear to Chaos, the ocean cannot hurt you!"

"B-but what about the killer whales?"

A dead stare. "They _can't_ hurt you, okay?"

With a resigned sigh, he lets her lead him to the ocean.

"See, isn't this nice? You have all the equipment, I'm here, and there is a lifeguard right above us. You're just fine."

The two wade out a bit further away from the beach than Sonic wants, but he still feels safe.

"Well, I do admit, hedgie-paddling seems to be pretty easy-"

Amy suddenly disappears underneath the waves, dragged down by an unseen current. "Sonic!"

"Amy!" He takes a deep breath, swallows his fear, and dives after her, throwing caution to the wind.

The water is as clear as crystal, and thanks to his goggles, Sonic immediately spots Amy.

 _She's being dragged down… How am I supposed to get to her if I can't speed underwater?_

He starts swimming forward, the current pushing against his body the deeper he dives. _**I'm** gonna drown if I can't get to her..._

Amy's eyes are closed, indicating she has passed out. He reaches her and holds her in his arms.

With the added weight, it takes him a lot longer to get to the surface than he anticipated. A lifeguard spots them from her chair and runs to the beach, helping him adjust to the weight difference. They break to the surface, Sonic coughing.

"S… Sonic?"

"Hey, Amy."

"W… what happened?"

"You were pulled under, and I had to save you, and I swam, and…"

Her eyes widen. "You _swam_?"

"Uh… Yeah."

"I can't believe it."

"I couldn't just let you drown."

* * *

"You had to breathe again."


	11. Memory

"We're going to take a little quiz today."

Baby blue looks into ruby. He stares into space, not caring.

"Hmph. Did the faker take you up to this?"

"No, not really. He did suggest that I talk to you though."

"Typical. He always gets into my business."

A monitor beeps, the line jumps up and down, regulating.

"What exactly is this quiz about?"

"We're going to test your memory. Amy took this, Rouge took this, Knuckles tried-"

"He tried?"

"He got stuck on the third question."

"Ah, I see. Well, then. Begin this 'quiz' of yours."

An image appears on the screen. Two squares, one red, one blue.

It flashes, then disappears.

"Where was the yellow square?"

"There was no yellow square."

"Right. Let's move on."

A series of circles, triangles, and rectangles.

He passes every test with flying colors.

A photo appears on the screen.

"M… Maria?"

"Um, I didn't put that there,"

He looks at it.

"She looks like she did before she died…"

* * *

"My memory of you will never die."


	12. Insanity

(This is a bit of a songfic.)

"If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

"If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?"

Espio heard the sweet tones coming from the rooftop. As a ninja, he decided to investigate.

"NICOLE? What are you doing up here?"

The holo-lynx turned, a slight blush appearing on her face.

"Oh, hello Espio. It is a new song I have heard on a program named Pandora."

"Ah. I see."

"Espio, what exactly does it mean?"

"H-Huh? I'm not sure it really means anything."

He joins her, sitting on the rooftop.

"I mean, the emotion you call 'love'."

"O-Oh. You meant love. Well, judging by the song lyrics, love is where you have feelings for someone so much that you can't keep them to yourself. You try and try to say nothing, but your heart overrides your mind and you just… have to say something to them. Does it make sense?"

NICOLE shook her head. "I'm afraid I do not understand what you mean. I'm sorry."

"Oh, that's okay. My explanation was a tad long-winded anyhow."

"Perhaps I need an example." NICOLE scooted closer to Espio, her hand almost touching his.

"An e-example?" Espio's next words were drowned out by the kiss NICOLE gave to him.

His eyes closed as they went deeper into the kiss, the shining stars illuminating them.

When they parted, NICOLE smiled. "I believe that was a sufficient explanation."

Espio didn't reply at first, but simply blushed.

* * *

"When I'm next to you, it's like I go insane."


	13. Misfortune

**Just realized this is the 13th part of this. O.O I'm not superstitious at all... I think.**

They always tell me that Friday the 13th is the unluckiest day of the year.

On the contrary, I've had the pleasure of not experiencing this.

Never walked under a ladder.

Never shattered a mirror.

Never had a black cat cross my path- in fact, she was purple.

Never spilled any salt.

And I've never had a problem with the number 13.

So, what's the big deal anyway?

All of my friends are superstitious, especially that badger, but she's always like that.

They all warn me, "You're going to have seven years of bad luck!"

Heh, the worst luck I've had is finding a girlfriend.

Being an armadillo means you're born with a hard shell,

Nothing's _supposed_ to hurt you.

You're _supposed_ to be _safe_.

At least… that's what I told my sister before she passed away.

I loved her with all my heart.

And she did with hers… except it had a hole in it.

She was everything to me.

And now, she still watches over me.

If she was still here today, I'd protect her

And never let her go.

* * *

"The only misfortune I've had is the fear of losing you again."


	14. Smile

"What can I say? I'm a cheerful guy!"

His toothy grin is pulled across a tight muzzle.

People walk past the two, ignoring them for the time being.

Crimson eyes turn bored, uninterested. The dark one scratches his wrist, chafing under his glove.

"And _what_ exactly does that have to do with me?"

Ambers darken, then lighten again, like a matchstick flaming up. Excitement is in his tone.

"Well, Mr. Grumpy Hedgehog, I'm going to make you smile, just like me!"

"Hmph, I'd like to see you try, Maple Leaf." He crosses his arms, standing with a glare.

Unfazed, the silver one grins and pulls Shadow along with him.

"No one can be grumpy at an amusement park! It's in the name, duh!" His white teeth gleam in the sunlight.

"I highly doubt this will work-" Shadow is yanked to a tall, wide, red and white booth.

"Two tickets, please." The golden tickets are set down, Silver's grin widening.

"You know how to shoot with a gun, right?" He asks, tossing one to Shadow.

Shadow examines the 'gun'. "This is not a firearm. It's nowhere near a firearm." He glares again.

"Duh, it's not real. It squirts water! Here, lemme show you how to play!" Silver pulls the trigger to demonstrate, but soaks Shadow in the process.

The embers turn to a blaze. Shadow grabs the trigger in his palm and fires.

He ends up squirting Silver back. Several times.

They are kicked out of the booth in what seems like a few minutes. It was really a few hours.

Suddenly, the park announces closing time. Silver glances at his watch, stunned.

"Please tell me you at least had a _little_ fun today?"

Silver wraps his hands around his soggy head, dripping wet.

Shadow looks at him like he grew tentacles out of his head on top of quills.

He looks forward again, his gait never slowing down, water pooling behind him in puddles.

Silver alone almost misses the subtle grin of happiness.

* * *

"You were always the one who made me smile the most."


	15. Silence

Just because I can't talk doesn't mean I'm stupid.

Sometimes, in the silence, my mind wanders.

 _Why was I born mute?_

 _It is just nature's course?_

My friends reassure me it's nothing to worry about.

Well, it gets tedious having to use a computerized voice for everything.

I'm a guy with a big heart, though I don't get to use it very often.

 _Why am I here?_

 _Is there a purpose?_

I'm tired of being in a gang of idiots.

Nack and Bean are fine, but still… they're idiots.

I wish I could find who I really am.

Strong, silent type?

Yeah, strong and silent, but I still have a heart.

Nobody wants to find it though.

If only there was someone who appreciated my silence.

Silence always means I listen well.

Take the time to talk to me.

Let me hear your deepest fears.

I won't judge you,

I can't.

I'm _mute_ , remember?

* * *

"In the silence, I can hear your heart."


	16. Questioning

Why do I do the things I do?

"You're a _princess_ , this isn't your fight."

Well, as a princess, I should _decide_ what my fight entails.

Who makes the rules for me?

It's my life, and I will use it as I see fit.

"You need to be a steady influence to the kingdom."

Aren't I already an influence to them?

It's not my fault I was born into royalty.

Everyone looks up to me for guidance.

But what guidance could I possibly give?

I myself need a guiding hand.

Someone to show me the way of doing things.

Is it too much to ask?

I want someone to take care of me.

Someone to let me know my mistakes so I can fix them.

Is that not what a princess should want?

I might be a princess now, but perhaps not forever.

Eventually, all royalty is overthrown.

Will I be the first to fall?

Please, let me know what I'm doing wrong.

Let me know how to save myself from ruin.

If you can't, who will?

* * *

"When you tell me you love me, all I hear is a question."


	17. Blood

I am not an organic being.

I cannot feel like they do.

Of course, I feel the regular things.

Heat, cold, wet, dry.

But there are things I cannot comprehend.

Like love, and hate, and sadness.

I was not made to experience these emotions.

But somehow, things have changed.

I can feel everything, touch everything.

I can recognize the fear in your eyes as you stare.

I can empathize with your terror.

You stand over me with your tears wetting me.

Why do you care so much about me?

I am nothing more than a cheap toy.

But you think of me a friend.

* * *

"There is more to me than flesh and blood."


	18. Rainbow

**A/N: Sorry this is so short guys!**

Rain clouds form over my head.

They might as well be speaking for me.

I'm just one entity.

What more can I possibly do?

They see me and call me a freak.

A monster.

An abomination.

This is not what I am.

This is not what I am _supposed_ to be.

How can I make them see me in my true form?

I've given this planet all I have to give.

They say every cloud has a silver lining.

Is that the twisted truth they believe?

Perhaps when they listen to my words, I can be freed from this prison.

* * *

"When the clouds break, I'll see my rainbow."


	19. Gray

Snow clouds are gathering again.

To be truthful, I always liked snow.

It felt soothing, just seeing it fall.

Kinda like miniature drumbeats on the pavement.

I haven't played the drums in years.

Ever since the band broke up, that is.

Why does it always turn gray when it snows?

Why can't it turn a different color?

Like pink, or green, or blue…

Listen to me, the sad sob.

Getting chilled to the bone.

And for what purpose?

A few moments of nostalgia?

A little taste of what we had?

Maybe the sky's gray for more than a few full clouds.

* * *

"You were always black and white, now everything is gray…"


	20. Fortitude

What does it mean to be brave?

I've always heard it said differently.

It's the absence of fear; fear doesn't exist.

It's ignoring fear completely.

It's acting because of fear.

Well, I should tell you:

I'm always afraid of something.

They see me as cool and confident.

Like I don't have a care in the world.

Whenever I run, I leave my fears behind.

Sometimes, they catch up with me.

 _You're not good enough._

 _You're not strong enough._

 _You can't run forever._

 _Why even try to run?_

Tails gave me a dictionary definition he found lately.

Fortitude. It's a noun.

It means having courage in pain or adversity.

Trust me, I've had my share of pain.

But perhaps in future, they'll change.

* * *

"I'm trying to have courage, but all I feel is pain…"


	21. Vacation

It was the last day of summer vacation.

We were sitting together in a little canoe we had rented.

His right hand held mine, but not too tightly, as he rowed with the other.

My finger trailed in the clear, blue water next to us.

He had come over to spend the day with me, just as a friend.

We had had so much fun over the summer, just me and him.

Shopping, going to an amusement park, relaxing on the seaside.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about? Please, don't be shy."

My magenta hair fell over my eye, and I pushed it back so I could see him better.

He cleared his throat, his eyes flitting back and forth from my face to the water, cheeks rosy.

Pausing in rowing, he tugged his collar before putting the oar down and taking my other hand.

"These past few days have been the best few days of my life. I never thought I would say that."

I giggled, then leaned a bit closer to him. "I know what you mean, I feel the same way."

"The thing is, I never thought I would be here, with you, in a setting like this …"

"Get on with it," I chided him lightly, teasing with my quills. "Get to the point."

He sighed and let go of my hands for a moment, reaching in his quills for an object.

"I'm not sure how to say what I feel … but I think this will suffice."

My wrist was then encircled with a golden charm bracelet.

"I love you."

* * *

"With you, it's always a vacation."


	22. Mother Nature

Everyone always talks about her.

They say she controls all our fates.

They say she controls the weather.

They say she is loving and nurturing.

If that is true, then she messed up with me.

How could I have guessed?

My whole life changed in a few seconds.

It's as if she gave up on me completely.

One look at me and you can see why.

I am nothing like I used to be.

I can go back in time.

I can change my destiny.

Maybe Father Time will let me.

I can't survive as I am.

Heartless, cold … metallic.

* * *

"There is always change in nature, isn't there?"


	23. Cat

"What's wrong, Kitty?"

A cream-colored muzzle blushes with a tinge of crimson.

"C'mon, Kitty, I'm not gonna hurt you."

Keys are gripped in her left hand, like a third set of sharp claws.

"Aw, is Kitty scared?"

A growl escapes her lips, her hackles raised to fight.

She has dealt with this situation more than once.

Strange men, older than she, grayer than she.

She hasn't understood why they do this to her.

Why they call her out, call her "baby" and "darling".

Why they try to stroke her head, caress her tail.

Why they treat her like an object.

Why they treat her like she exists for one purpose.

To satisfy carnal desires.

* * *

"Be careful, for curiosity kills the cat…"


End file.
